The present invention relates to a connection structure between a shield electric wire and a shield terminal and a connection method therebetween.
A shield connector that is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-78071 has a shield electric wire, a terminal electrically connected to a core wire of the shield electric wire, a shield terminal electrically connected to a braided wire of the shield electric wire, a housing for accommodating these elements therein, and a cap mounted on a forward end of the shield terminal.
The shield terminal and the braided wire are connected to each other by the use of the following method. The method is first to peel an insulating outer covering at one end of the shield electric wire to thereby cause the braided wire to be exposed, to fold the exposed braided wire back onto the insulating outer covering to thereby superpose this braided wire upon the insulating outer covering, and then to peel an insulating inner covering to thereby cause the core wire to be exposed. Next, the method is to pass the insulating inner covering through a terminal-retaining portion of the terminal and to caulk the terminal-retaining portion to thereby electrically connect the core wire and the terminal. Finally, the method is to insert the shield electric wire into the housing to thereby connect the shield terminal and the braided wire to each other.
The connection between the shield terminal and the braided wire is achieved through the press contacting of the braided wire with respect to a plurality of blade spring pieces disposed within the shield terminal.